1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shower heads and, more particularly, to a shower head for dispensing a mixture of water and at least one bathing gel.
2. Prior Art
The use of shower head attachments in association with shower heads is well known in the prior art to provide dispensing of various toiletries and the like. These dispensers have normally been of a relatively elaborate and expansive structure to limit their incorporation by users.
One prior art example sets forth an enlarged shower head for containment of a shower additive for use in association with the outlet of the shower, but is of a relatively cumbersome structure causing it to tamper with the desired configuration of the shower head outlet. This is inconvenient to the user and not very cost-effective. Another example sets forth a steam outlet head wherein an interior channel is associated with a reservoir for dispensing of a fragrance through the head by means of steam flow through the head. Unfortunately, the fragrance dispensed with the steam tends to dissipate into the air and not reach the user's body, as is intended, thus making the dispenser ineffective.
It is often desired by bathers to use bathing gels while taking a shower, however the manual dispensing of these gels is cumbersome and time consuming. Neither of the prior mentioned inventions provides an effective means for automatically dispensing and mixing a desired amount of bathing gel with a steady stream of water.
Accordingly, a need remains for a shower head for dispensing a mixture of water and at least one bathing gel in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a shower head dispensing apparatus that is convenient to use, provides space-savings, is versatile in application, and is easy to install and use. Such a showerhead apparatus allows soap, shower gel, shampoo, or conditioner to be mixed with water, thus providing a user with a relaxing shower experience. The apparatus provides a user with a hands-free method of applying soap to the body, and shampoo and conditioner to the hair. As a result, this invention would be particularly beneficial to the elderly and others with limited mobility. Such an apparatus is useful in private residencies, as well as in hotels, hospitals, school gyms, and health clubs.